


Death Waltz

by APH_Cupcake_Writings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate History, Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Ex Lovers, F/M, Jealousy, Magic, Mild Blood, Mild Yandere, Murder, idk is mild blood okay for a murder?, some dancing, technically there is only mentions of 1p France but ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APH_Cupcake_Writings/pseuds/APH_Cupcake_Writings
Summary: All she had to do was dance through hoops to please the queen for the night, the queen was more than pleased. However the appearance of an old lover brings up old memories and he isn't leaving empty handed._                      _               _              _Something I had just sitting in my wip folder for about two years tbh. it's loosely inspired by the song 'Dance with the Devil'





	Death Waltz

The night was filled with loud chatter and loud music playing. It was the Queen’s ball, she had to be there. Dancing, dancing for hours on end in shoes she could barely walk in. She had to put on a good show for diplomats from other countries to build better bonds. Her strawberry blonde curls piled high on her head and blue eyes had to do their best to win the men over along with her dancing abilities and the fact she was an educated woman. She longed to see one man who always appeared, but hours passed and he did not appear. A man with blonde hair and the gentlest blue eyes. He was angelic with how he treated her, unlike his counterpart who despised her.  
  
"You are allowed to go home now Lady Kirkland, there is a carriage outside." The queen stated, "You did good, thank you."

A relieved smile crossed the personification's lips, "Anything for you my beloved Queen. I can never deny a request from you. Please have a lovely night and sleep well." Lady Kirkland turned to her ruler and bowed in respect, keeping her head bowed as she slowly stepped back as to not disrespect the woman she served.

"You should stop waiting for him, he won't return. It's hard to hear but please understand." The queen suddenly spoke, "You won't see him again seeing that he left you with that demon child back in the new world."  
  
Those words made her throat tighten and burn as she heard them from her queen, "Of course, my lady...I will keep that in mind." her steps quickened as she left the castle, going to the carriage she was provided as transportation to her home.  
  
The coachman opened her door as she got in, but she was unaware of the man sitting in her carriage as she got in.  Her voice was caught in her throat when she felt an arm grab her once she was inside the carriage, a hand going over her mouth to prevent her from screaming.  
  
"I have some unfinished business with you. Do not worry it will not take long once we get to your home." His voice was heavy and his breath smelt of bitter French wines. His clothes were cleaned along with his hair, which was very unusual for him.  
  
Lady Kirkland stayed quiet until the man released her, keeping her gaze at the passing homes and trees. Once she was freed, she yanked her person from his cold hands, she could feel her makeup was ruined, then again she never did enjoy the sludge on her skin. "What do you want Bonnefoy... Are you here to mess with my mind?" She did her best to hide her disdain for the man, not wanting to be anywhere near him.  
  
"It is about the colonies. I know I said I did not want Canada back but, " He grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes, "I want him back."  
  
"Like hell you are! You called him a 'Useless wasteland'! You do not get to do that, he need a stable home and a mother! Matthew needs stability, not that instability you call a home!"  
  
"I will do as I want, just like when I said I loved you." There was a time when he did love her, a time where he thought they could be happy together; however, he realized that love was for those that were weak minded and couldn't get ahead in their world.

The betrayal he felt when he saw her with his counterpart, the ‘better’ half of his nation, was immeasurable. From that day on he swore to spite her at every move she tried to make. How dare she accept the feelings of another man; he deflowered her, he was the one who showed her what her life could be like outside of being a nation, she _belonged_ to him.  
  
"I believed in you, I showed you that. I now can see right through all your empty lies. Bonnefoy get out of my carriage this instant! Christopher get him out of my carriage this instant!" She shouted as the carriage stopped, causing her to lurch forward slightly, giving Bonnefoy the chance to use her as a hostage.  
  
Right when he opened the door, Christopher saw Lady Kirkland with a dagger to her neck, "If I was you, you would start this carriage again British dog." Bonnefoy hissed.  
  
"Like I care as if you take my life. You know what will happen." Lady Kirkland didn't move, but gave Christopher a look to go back to his seat and keep the carriage moving.  
  
Bonnefoy kept his grip on her as they approached her home. The carriage door opened as he forced Lady Kirkland out, now moving his blade so it was pressed against her back, not trusting the coachman if he made a move.  
  
"Open my door and let us in Christopher." Her voice broke the still silence as they walked to the door.  
  
"But my lady-"  
  
"No buts, do as I say or else. My orders are not to be ignored."  
  
"Y-yes my lady." He immediately went to her door, unlocking then opening it to let in the Englishwoman and Frenchman.  
  
"You are free to go."  
  
Christopher hesitated before nodding and leaving, getting back on the carriage and riding off.  
  
Bonnefoy pressed her against the wall, the dagger now threatening to cut the lace that decorated her gown. Lace was such a fragile material.  
  
"You wanted to talk, leave my dress out of this." She hissed, pressing herself against the wall to try and move away from the threatening weapon. She wasn't too far from what she wanted, her wand. One swish and he would be on his knees.  
  
A smirk crossed his face, "It is not _my fault_ if you look enticing now that I am in control."  
  
"Let go of me so we can talk, I do not want this and you know it."

The knife in Bonnefoy’s hand suddenly disappeared; instead, he took her hand in his own and wrapped his free arm around her waist, “I saw all the dancing you did tonight, you wished you danced with _him_ , didn’t you?”

There was no music playing, however, he did begin a waltz with her in her foyer. The click of her heels matched the sounds of his own, she hated it. She could hear the humming coming from Bonnefoy. Michel Yost, she went earlier in the century with the man who held her heart.

“Francois, I tire of this game. If you do not wish to talk, you need to leave.”

“Mon cher, mon Allysin, this is the closest you will ever get to dancing with Francis ever again in this life.” His grip on her hand suddenly tightened, causing her to wince at the pain.  
  
It wasn't long before they had ‘danced’ into her sun room which was immediately to the left of the foyer. It was filled with gifts Francois’ counterpart had given her over the last century when he started to court her secretly. Paintings, sculptures, love letters and what looked like a fresh bouquet of roses. _He_ had been there recently, possibly within the last week to month.

Once they were close to the large desk, Allysin dug the heel of her shoes into his foot, causing him to release his hold on her and giving her the chance to lunge at her secret weapon.

She was the only person allowed in all of British Empire to wield it, a magical wand. It was soon pointed at him, the tip giving a faint purple glow, “Leave my home.” Her stance was steady, she showed no fear.  
  
"That is cute, that little stick won't be able to protect you." Francois sneered, reaching into his coat to retrieve his dagger. It felt like their last moments spent together over a century ago. The look in her eye when he practically threw her out of their shared home with the colonies he promised to help raise, the was the same look of contempt and sadness he saw now.  
  
Allysin slowly walked back towards an exit way, the glow from her wand getting brighter. She knew she had to defend herself from the other; however, this was her very first love. Part of her screamed no, to take him into her arms and forgive the pain he caused; another demanded her to blast him through the wall and have him locked up.

"You can't do it, what a pathetic woman you have become.”

“ **_What_ **?”

“Your emotions, they have made you weak, no? That fool of a man has made you weak. Half a century ago you had a blade to my neck and hesitated, now you have your best weapon and all you can make it do is be a candle and light my way to you.”

  
Allysin gritted her teeth, her hand tightening before a ball of light shot out at him, narrowly missing Francois’ head. “Looks like my vision must be off... _I won't miss again_.”

Francois grinned at her, the grin was twisted, it made her stomach seized up as he launched himself at he. She panicked and shot at him, the ball of light grazing his shoulder before she was pinned against the wall, his hands crushing her wrists.

“Now, mon cher, that wasn't very nice to do, you interrupted our dance.” Francois squeezed hard enough to make her drop her wand onto the floor, “Shall we continue?”

“I don’t want to play your games.” She tried to pull herself from him, only to be forced back into the waltz once more. His game this time had the dagger to her back, holding her in place.

He said nothing as he pretend they were at the ball, their feel gliding across the floor without flaw. She hated it, she hated the game he was playing and she hated that she had to play along.

“Now now, don't glare at me, it’s unbecoming of a woman of your status.” He pulled her body flush to his, preventing any gaps between them, “Remember, I held you like this 150 years ago? We were in commoners clothes but then you were so happy even in rags.” Francois spun her out before pulling her back once more, “You know... _I’ve never liked blue on you_.”

A sharp pain radiated through her body. The source? The dagger being forced into her through her dress. Allysin would not give him the courtesy of her scream, instead she gritted her teeth as he feet faltered. The blue dress she received as a gift from the queen, the same shade of blue the man who held her heart loved; now being stained a brilliant crimson.

“I do adore red so much more than blue. It suits the British Empire more, knowing how much blood of others she has split.” He pulled her hand to his lips as he continued their twisted waltz. “Don't you agree?”

One hand gripped his coat as tightly as possible, the other started to go limp from the blood loss.

The world started to spin as her dress was stained further with red; Allysin felt cold, colder than when he left her with two children to raise. Her head drooped and fell forward, her face flushed as she leaned onto him. Her vision began to blur, black creeping in as her feet gave out on her; Francois held her up with ease still, their waltz evergoing.

  
“Remember my dear Allysin, he may have your heart... _but you will always be mine_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> leave a comment or kudos if you'd like!


End file.
